It Comes & Goes in Waves
by gostlcards
Summary: My attempt at a Charming/Snow fic. David leaves Kathryn to start his own, new life over, meeting new friends along the way, and finds himself still unable to stay away from Ms. Mary Margaret Blanchard. T for very probable language later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: So i'm throwing my hat in the OUAT ring; it's been awhile since i've written anything so bear with me. This will probably be 3 or 4 chapters altogether; i'm already mostly done with the second, so stay tuned. Hope to have it out before Sunday...who's excited about that? I know I am!

* * *

><p>It doesn't take long before David realizes that staying with Kathryn just will not work out in the end. They both know it's not working, so when he packs a bag-he doesn't really need much else-and leaves for real this time, it's with a smile and hug. He loves her, just not in the way a husband should love a wife. And because she loves him, she lets him go.<p>

He rents a room from a kind woman with a home on the outskirts of town, an old widow named Margaret "Maggie" Canty. Her only children are her horses that she rides often, and she is grateful for the company so she allows him to stay rent free as long as he helps her out around the home and in the yard with chores. He gets along with the horses strangely well, able to tame a crazy white stallion with an attitude problem. He lets David climb on him without issue, and he's soon cantering with him around the property as if they'd been together forever, which astounds him as he's only ridden a bit in his life. He becomes close with his landlord, and she cooks for him often with long talks where he mostly listens to her stories of her husband, and how things were different, once upon a time.

He ventures into town often enough as well, searching for more work so that he can actually pay Maggie and ends up picking up a bartending gig at the diner in town. He figures, that way, he'll soon see Mary and maybe he can explain himself and apologize. Maybe, someway, she'll forgive him and they can try again.

She's off-standish and cold at first; she has no interest in even acknowledging his presence and Emma, her mysterious friend from out of town is frosty, if not borderline hostile. But Henry-the mayors son, he remembers-always says hello with a wide smile and an enthusiasm that makes him smile back just as wide. There's a glint in his eye like he has a secret that makes David uneasy and excited all at the same time.

When he can't stand it any longer, he goes to her apartment and stands outside after he knocks, waiting. Maybe she's not home-he really doesn't know, but what he does know, is he's not leaving until he speaks with her. When she opens the door to get her paper in the morning, she finds him crouched in front of the door, curled in a ball as he slept.

"Are you stalking me now?" She asks, bemusedly, leaning against the doorframe as she pulls her robe tight around her. He blinks up at her sleepily and within moments, smiles bashfully as he realizes where he is.

"Good morning." He rasps. She shakes her head and steps back into her apartment, leaving the door open.

"Come in and get some coffee."

And he does.

* * *

><p>They decide to go slow; friends first, as there's really no foundation for any relationship, and he is able to restrain himself from pursuing anything further in fear of putting her off entirely. It does not stop him, however, from staying late, squeezing as much time as he is able from her, soaking in every moment, every smile, every laugh.<p>

Emma is not pleased. She's a prickly one, he decides; he can practically feel the animosity flowing from her in waves, but he cannot dislike her. He finds it oddly endearing, her protectiveness for Mary Margaret, and he grows to care for her as well. She has been off as of late, though; the Sheriff's death had hit her hard, and she doesn't seem used to people being concerned about her, which is probably why she turns on him one night while Mary is out of the room when he asks about how she is doing.

"I'm fine, David. Please, just...just leave it. Don't you have bigger issues in your own personal life to worry about?"

He ignores the dig and shakes his head; deflection will never work with him. "I just know, with him and the Mayor having been...involved, and she knows you and he were close, she's not trustworthy, Emma. I just..." He pauses. "You're very dear to Mary. That makes you dear to me as well. I would hate to see you hurt anymore." And he means it-he's almost surprised himself, how much he does.

She looks taken aback for a moment, but the vulnerable look is gone in a moment. "Yeah, I appreciate the sentiment, but how about you worry about you, hm? Cause I know what you're doing here. Spending so much time here. Being "friends" with her." She literally uses air quotes, and it's all he can do to keep the smile off of his face. "But I swear to God, if you hurt her again, I will end you."

"Emma." Mary's sharp voice comes from behind her and she is looking most disapproving at her roommate, who has the sense to look a bit ashamed. She shakes her head.

"I'm going out." Emma scoops her coat as she leaves and closes the front door forcefully as she leaves. David and Mary are alone.

"I'm sorry for her. She's just..."

"Protective, I know." He smiles at her as she pours herself some hot chocolate. She wordlessly offers him some and he nods. He watches as she sprinkles cinnamon in hers and asks for some himself. She smiles.

"You...like cinnamon in it too?"

"I guess so." He replies with a smile. He pauses for a moment, as she sprinkles it on. "She's right, you know. To be protective. After last time..."

"She didn't have to be so rude." She replies, almost sharply. "I'm a grown woman; I know what I'm getting into."

His heart swells. This is not just friendship then; he knows that for sure now. She quiets and looks down at her drink, both sipping at them for a few silent moments.

"Do you want to watch a movie then? Board game?" He breaks the silence, not knowing what else to say. She grins.

"Both would be awesome."

They end up drinking some wine and arguing over monopoly while some random movie plays in the background. They're arguing over who owns Park Avenue when the kiss happens, quick and chaste and makes their lips tingle more than the wine already has.

Mary pulls back, blinking rapidly. "It's...it's really late. I need...I'm gonna go to bed." She rose, grabbing the now empty wine bottle and glasses, and took them to the kitchen. "You can stay on the couch, if you need. It's really late."

He barely registers it. His mind is fuzzy and there's a buzzing in his ears, and he blinks up at her from the couch. "Yeah. I think...I think that's probably a good idea."

Neither pushes to talk about what happened, and Mary clicks off the lights as she disappears into her room without a word, closing her door behind her. David sighs and lets his head fall. And for the first time in months, he dreams.

_He's dressed in absolutely ridiculous attire; seriously. A white poofy shirt, inappropriately tight pants with riding boots. There's a sword in his hand-a sword!-and a baby in the other. The baby freaks him out more._

_He's fighting men in armor, fueled by a desperate need to reach /the wardrobe/. He's trying to figure out the dream as it happens, as the sword clanks against others and he swerves to keep his little girl safe._

_**His.**__ He feels the clench in his chest, and it's so real, he'll awake with tear tracks in the morning. He makes it to the nursery, where he ducks and straightens to be slashed in the chest, taking away his breath. With every ounce he has, he raises his arm and strikes the man down with a killing blow. He knows he has only moments; more men will be coming soon. He hurries to the wardrobe and places the newborn inside. Her arms are waving, and her eyes are wide open; she's crying no more, but staring right at him, as if she knows he will do anything to keep her safe. He kisses her forehead as tear track down his face._

_"Find us." He implores. He digs down deep inside himself, and closes the door as his heart breaks. More men appear and he is wounded, collapsing on the floor; his heart drops as he believes he has failed her, as the armored man beats the door of the wardrobe open._

_She's gone. She's escaped. He smiles. She will find them...she will save them._

His eyes open, the dawning sun prompting his eyes to open and he's thankful that Mary's door is still closed. He can feel the tightness of his face, the swollen eyes from tears he's shed in the night and pulls himself up straight before burying his face in his hands.

It was so real; so very real that he could not imagine it not happening, and his head swims with more images, words, feelings. It's like when he saw the windmill months earlier, the same nauseous feeling in his gut. But how could it be real?

He shakes his head; it can't be. He had a little too much wine, he decides, and he should probably get home; Maggie worries if he's out long without word. He puts his hands to his sides to push himself up and he slips. Damn side cover, he thinks to himself, having slid to the floor in his effort. He blanches as he bends to retrieve it, his stomach flipping again because it's not a side cover, but a small, white knit blanket that his head rested on all the night. He picks it up and fingers it, clutches it tightly before releasing as he examines it.

_**Emma**_

It's the blanket the baby was wrapped in, in his dream; purple ribbons and a creamy wool knit. He tells himself he must have seen it sometime in the night, sometime before he fell asleep but he knows it's a lie. He hurries himself along, stopping by the fridge before he leaves.

_We have to talk. Call me when you can. __**-D**_

_P.S. I had a blast last night. Thanks for the couch :)_

He doesn't want her to worry, after all, but the dream and the blanket is too much. He must go.

The slam of the front door awakens Mary from a deep slumber, where she dreamt of poison apples and men on white horses.

It feels real to her, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, "True North" threw me, cause I didn't know if I wanted to stay canon or not, but I think I'm going to go slightly not, and keep with what I was doing. Hope its okay :)

* * *

><p>"Haven't been out much with your lady friend lately have you?" Maggie's voice pulled David from his thoughts as he poked at his food and stared blankly at the plate in front of him. His gaze was empty as he looked at her. "Is everything alright?"<p>

He cleared his throat and sat up straighter. He could feel his neck heat up and wiped at his face with a napkin, trying to hide any sense of color on his face. "Um, I don't know. We...it's complicated."

He'd been confiding in her more often than he had expected to in the past few weeks, as she was one of the only other friends he had in town now. Days had gone by without a call from Mary, and he'd gone to work the past few days for his regular shifts at the Diner, but she was never be there, as if she knew his schedule already; the thought only encouraged his desire. Disappointment wasn't a strong enough a word, but he understood that the situation was less than pleasant, so he tried to push away any fear or doubt he may have had about the situation. He knew that they had to go at her pace, and it almost scared him when he realized he was perfectly okay with that; he wasn't going to go anywhere without her.

Still, it was disheartening. Earlier in the night, with the sun setting on the horizon, he had sat upon the white horse out in the small, open fields behind Maggie's house. Riding had become this cathartic sort of process for him, and Bud, so named by the lady of the household, seemed to fit well with him. It was as if he'd been riding his whole life, as if this horse knew him for much longer than the few weeks he had been here.

"David!" Maggie's voice had come from a few hundred feet away, faint but clear. "Suppers on!"

He had closed his eyes and tipped his head back, breathing in the cool dusk air with a smile. In the short time he was there, he had felt more at home than he had at all in the weeks at the house with Kathryn. He had turned Bud toward the home with a dig of his heel and lightly nudged him with a click of his tongue; the stallion had taken off at a run.

And now they were here, empty plates on the table. He pushed at the remnants of his meal again, eyes finding his plate. "We...had a moment, I suppose, and I think she's confused." He looked up at the older woman with a lost look on his face. "I don't want to make her life more complicated than it is, so I'm waiting on her."

"And how long would you wait for her?"

"For her?" He asked, a small smile playing on his lips. "As long as I have to."

Maggie laughed heartily, expanding the smile on David's face; she had one of those whole body laughs, one that is endearing and contagious. "Well then. When it comes time, I expect you to invite her over. I want to meet the woman that has stolen your heart."

He couldn't be more thankful. Many of the people in town would whisper and exchange glances as he entered a room, as if he could not see nor hear. The divorce had only begun and the paperwork was going to take forever. While he and Katherine just wanted it over and done (as Katherine had resigned herself to this fate), the Mayor had been putting up some roadblocks and they remained legally married, though separated and fully aware of their respective single-dom.

"You really don't have a problem with this?" He had asked the older woman once. She tsked and sighed.

"Not my place to judge what makes other people happy."

And that was that. When he had free time and nothing to do, he would ride Bud as part of his physical therapy, go to work to get what money he could to help Maggie and soon, within the week, his phone finally rang. He dove at it from his spot on the couch. Maggie, with her knitting across from him, snorted and rocked in her chair, eyeing him with a smile. Only a few had his number, so there was always a chance it's someone else, but when he looked down, he saw Mary's name. His heart leapt into his throat.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Hey, it's me...Mary Margaret."

He chuckled, relaxing back against the armchair with a sigh. "I saw that. How are you doing?"

"I'm...I'm good." She paused, on the other end licking her lips hesitantly. "And you?"

"I've missed you." He rushed to say, standing up and walking into his room, closing the door behind him.

He heard her sharp intake of breath on the other end and smiled. "I...I've missed you too, David."

There was an awkward pause, neither knowing what else to say or who should talk next. They both began to speak a few times before they both laughed awkwardly on their end, and finally, David just got assertive. "Look, I know that we said we were gonna go slow, but...would you go on a date with me? Maybe this Friday?"

He could practically hear the smile through the phone. "I would...I'd really like that. Friday would be fantastic."

"Okay. Okay then." He smiled horribly wide, his free fist clenching at his side as adrenaline surged through him. "Then I'll meet you at your place, Friday. 7 okay?"

"7, is great."

"Okay then. I'll see you."

"Okay, alright Mary." He paused, realizing he had monopolized the conversation and, really, just not wanting to hang up the phone. "Was there anything else?"

"No, I don't...I just wanted to see how you were doing." She spun the phone cord around her fingers, biting her lip as a smile erupted on her face.

"Well, I'm doing better now. I hope you are too." He paused. "I'll see you Friday."

"I'll see you."

He hung up first, and he looked straight up at the ceiling, an insatiable grin on his face. When he walked out of the room and back in the living area, Maggie sat staring straight at him, a bemused smile on her face.

"I take it that went well?"

On the other side of town, Mary began fluttering around the kitchen and the living room, straightening magazines, picking up dishes, adjusting vases. Emma's eyebrow rose. "So, how is David?"

Mary straightened up suddenly, the flush erupting on her face. "I...how did you know I was on the phone with David?"

"By the megawatt smile on your face. You could light up the town with that thing if the power was out." She tossed the magazine she'd been reading on the couch and rose from it, walking over to the barstool in front of the counter. "You okay doing this? I mean, you seem happy, but I just worry about what happened..."

"He kissed me." The words spilled out of her mouth before she could stop it, and she clamped her hand over her mouth with wide eyes. But Emma had already heard it.

Emma's eyes grew big. "He wha...when?" She laughed at her roommate's giddiness, as Mary responds to the question by grinning and bouncing on her toes like a 16 year old in love. "Oh my godddd!"

"I know, I know! And I was like, I mean, you KNOW I was like, done with him after that first time, but Emma, I just..." She began to fiddle with the little, jade ring on her finger excitedly. "It's like I already know him. Like my body, my heart...like it all knows him."

"Okay, let's avoid the TMI of this." Emma laughed softly with a roll of her eyes; she was excited for her friend, but there wass something squicky to her about hearing about David and her roommate's sex life. "You know I'm just looking out for you."

Mary softened. "I know. And I know, what he did last time, but there's just...he's worth that, you know? If this actually works out...I just know what could come of it, would be worth it. I know it, Emma."

"Alright, alright I believe you." She laughed at her and when Mary hugged her, it was unexpected and stiffened slightly under the touch before returning it. She didn't expect it, and was certainly not used to such affection. When Mary pulled back, she offered a bashful smile.

"I do appreciate it though. No one's ever looked out for me like this. Thank you, Emma."

The sentiment made her chest tighten up, and her eyes prick at the corners. There was something about what Mary said that Emma could relate to, and it scared the hell out of her; it was nerve wracking, and unchartered territory for her, how close she felt to Mary, and how much, as much as she'd like not to, she liked the idea of David with her roommate. As much as he irritated her, she liked him a lot too.

It scared her how close it was to Henry's book.

She shook it off after a moment. It was ridiculous; the only reason she was drawing those parallels was because of the book. Who wouldn't love Mary Margaret? And David even? He was a charming guy, with his smiles and wit. A man who was handsome and clever-and totally not attractive in that way to Emma, for some really odd reason.

Although he wasn't really a douche bag, which is what most of her boyfriends had been, so that could explain some of it.

She shook the thoughts away. Henry's fairy tales were stories, no matter how much she would like them to possibly be real. For all the answers to any question she had ever had to be in that book was quite possibly the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"Well I gotta get to bed. The kids are off on Friday for an in service day for us teachers, so I'm sure tomorrow will be maniacal." Mary set her dish in the sink and rinsed it before putting it in the dishwasher. When she looked up, Emma was still staring off out a window, eyes focused on something far away. "Are you alright?"

Emma started, pulled from her inner musings. "Oh. Yeah, yeah I'm good. I'll see you tomorrow. Bed is probably a good idea too, for me."

She turned and headed to her room before Mary had a chance to say anything, leaving the other woman a little bewildered. Mary shrugged and head toward her room, closing the door quietly, so as not to disturb her roommate, whose light had already been shut off.

* * *

><p>Mary ended up late to her classroom, but because it was mostly just for them to get things done, she wasn't too worried. She graded some papers, wrote some lesson plans and went to a few meetings with other teachers to discuss collaboration on lesson plans in the next few weeks. When she headed back to the classroom, she went over what else was left to do for the day, hoping she could get out of there early, when she came face to face with something she did not expect.<p>

"Hi Miss Blanchard." Henry's voice was small and quiet, looking up at her with big brown eyes through bangs that were a bit too long for her liking. He shook his head, sending the hair aside as he sat up.

"Henry, whatever are you doing here?"

He shrugged and slumped in the seat he was in, his backpack sliding to the floor. "Emma's on patrol. My mother," Mary fought a smile at his obvious disdain. "Is at the office. I was bored, so I figured I'd come hang out here."

She forced a tight smile. She felt so bad for Henry sometimes; he was mature for his age, precocious and serious and just did not fit in with the other kids the way he should. He didn't even seem to care to.

"If I'm bothering you, I can leave." His voice pulled her from her thoughts and she blinked a few times with a sigh.

"No! No, you're fine, Henry. I just wonder why, on most days when kids are at home playing with friends, you want to be here."

He shrugged again; it was a gesture the boy seemed very familiar with. "I like school. I like you. You're smart." He paused. "And you're...well, you know."

She looked at him pointedly. "Henry. That should have nothing to do with that."

He rolled his eyes. "I know, you still don't believe. It's okay. You'll know soon." He paused. "Have you talked to Mr. Nolan lately?"

She stiffened under his gaze, under his presumptuous words. "Henry..." She warned.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry Henry." She sat down in the seat next to him, holding his hand. "Henry, look at me. Look at me."

He looked up at her with sad, wide eyes, and it broke her heart a little. He believed so much, and she hated to have a part in ruining that. But she didn't want him to get his hopes up, and she certainly didn't want the Mayor to get angry with him for carrying this on in public. "Henry, I'm just saying we have to be careful about talking about this. You know your mother is friends with Kathryn and I don't want you getting in trouble for that."

"So, we should only talk about it like Operation Cobra?" At Mary's wrinkled brow, he smirked. "It's what Emma and I call the plan to undo the curse."

"Oh, I see. And see, Emma!" She pointed out suddenly, the thought entering her mind. "I mean, she's supposed to be a part of this, but she's not even in the book. She's only been here a few months."

He snorted. "Yeah, but look how much has happened! The town clock. The mine. Mr. Nolan."

"You think all that happened because Emma came to town."

He just gave her another pointed look, and then turned to lift the top of his desk, pawing around inside of it before pulling out a small journal. From it, he removed a few folded pieces of printer paper. "And you're wrong about one thing. Emma is in the book, Ms. Blanchard." Henry looked at her funny, his eyes squinty with the expression only a child can pull off when encountering an adult who just doesn't get it.

"Oh really?" Mary asked, a small smirk on her lips. "I've looked through this a few times, and I didn't see an Emma."

He sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes once more before shifting back and opening the intricate book cover. He flipped to the last page and showed her where the pages used to rest. "That's cause the pages got torn out, and she burned them. Can't have my mother finding out about them, cause then she would know who Emma is, and she'd be in danger."

"Oh yeah, she's the evil Queen!" It was one of the only things believable to Mary in this whole situation. "And why is that?"

"Because. Emma is the key to defeating the curse, and if she knows who Emma is, then she'd hurt her."

Mary frowned; she wasn't the mayor's biggest fan, but to state that someone would inflict harm on another was a serious accusation. "Henry, I'm sure she wouldn't hurt her."

He shook his head. "She would. Look what she did to Graham, because he started to remember!"

"Henry, Graham had a heart attack honey."

He rolled his eyes once more. "Whatever. Look." He flattened the folded pages on the desk between them. "I copied them on your machine, just in case."

To humor him, she picked up the pages, trying to ignore his wide, hopeful eyes. As she began to read, her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. Her heart began to race.

"See? Emma is in the book. She just got away. So she could come back and save everyone." Henry's voice was excited and his words fast paced, as if he was expecting these pages to take away all her doubts, but she still hadn't got past the faded, poorly photocopied words on the page.

Just when she thought this whole fantasy could not be any more ridiculous, now her roommate is supposed to be her daughter.

"Well, that is certainly interesting, but, Emma is my age Henry." She said softly, placing the pages down in front of him. He picked them up and folded them back into their safe place in his journal. She hates to dash his hopes or his fantasy, but she must inject some rationale into this entire explanation.

He shook his head. "Didn't you read it? She went through the wardrobe. She escaped and grew up."

"Henry, that would mean 28 years had passed." She smiled at him, trying to explain it gently. "I would be much older than I am."

He sighed, exasperated. "It was the curse. Time never passed, none of the fairytale people aged. Why do you think the clock never moved?"

"Because it was broken." She stated it clear and with finality, so he slumped back in temporary defeat. "Look, it's getting late. You should head home. I don't want you to get in anymore trouble with your mom."

"Yeah, I know." He stood and swung his pack up on his back. "I know you don't believe it yet. I know it sounds crazy. But it's okay. Soon, everyone will remember."

She smiled. "You have quite the imagination, Henry. Now hurry back; I don't want you out by yourself when it starts getting dark."

She watched him as he walked out of the room and sighed heavily, turning back to finish up the work she'd began earlier. She would love to know how he even came up with these things; but she supposed, as a child, the imagination and the belief in the impossible was a uniquely innocent quality. She wished she could believe in something that simple.

She prepared to leave for the night, shutting off the lights in the classroom and grabbed her things from her desk before heading towards the door. She stopped by Henry's desk unexpectedly, pausing for a moment. Feeling slightly foolish, but still curious, she lowered herself into the small seat and soon removed the pages once more.

She took her time, this time, without Henry's hopeful puppy eyes boring into her. She read slowly, concentrating from the beginning where it picked up with Snow telling Charming about their impending addition to their family, read as Rumplestiltskin warned of the curse and how it would be defeated. Her heart swelled and tears filled her eyes as it told of the birth, of the separation of the infant and the fatal blows to Charming.

She hurt so much for this poor woman, a woman that she didn't even believe to be real, because it was all so heartbreaking. She wished she knew how the Queen had been wronged, but even the worst things to come to mind couldn't have been justification for what she was doing to the characters of this book-Snow, the Prince Charming, or the innocent babe.

She stared at the picture for a few moments, entranced by the illustration of the handsome man placing the newborn in the wooden cabinet. How awful to surrender your new child to the unknown, for both of them. For a moment, she hoped desperately that Henry truly was wrong; entertaining the possibility that he wasn't, thinking how painful it would be for that to be her life.

She shook her head once more and returned the pages to their hiding spots. Silly stories; she was letting his enthusiasm get the best of her. She rose and left quickly, warmth spreading in her torso, her heart racing. She had a date to get ready for, and she certainly did not want to be late for that.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So I'm going to change the rating on this, cause I got a little daring and decided to try and write a sex scene; I was going to hold off for awhile on but...eh ya know, what the hell. The aforementioned has been stated as a warning, in case you're not really fond of those type of scenes. It's not super explicit, but its there.

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Mary stepped in front of Emma's line of sight of the television, drawing a slight objection from her roommate. She paused, pursing her lips in appreciation.<p>

"Very nice; is that a new dress?"

It was a boat neck, cut with a wide neck but cinched tight at the waist before flaring into an A-Line; corn-silk blue, with a thin black belt. She nodded, somewhat embarrassed. "Should I wear the hat, or no?"

"Don't wear the hat. The dress is good on it's own."

As if to reinforce her statement, a knock came at the door. Mary looked at Emma quickly with wide eyes, and was rewarded with only an urging glare. Hesitantly, Mary walked to the door and opened it.

David's breath caught in his throat. "Wow..." He whispered quietly. "Mary Margaret, I...I like your shoes."

She smiled as Emma snorted behind her, flopping back down on the couch. "Don't be out too late you two."

"I'll have her back at a reasonable hour." He assured sardonically. He offered the flowers he had been holding by his hip, a small bouquet of carnations and baby's breath. She smiled wider. "I hope they're okay; I know they're not roses, but they just seemed..."

"Carnation's are my favorite." She insisted. "Really. I'll put them in water when we...I, get back tonight."

David smiled, opening the door to let her out first. "Goodnight Emma; we'll see you later."

"I am sure you will." She replied dryly, not looking up from the tv. She heard the door closed behind her and she laughed to herself. Those two were ridiculous.

David had borrowed Maggie's car for the night, a small coupe that ran fine while his truck was a bit down and out. It was far to the main drag of town and they soon pulled to a curb. He ran quickly to the passenger side, urging her to wait and he grabbed the door handle, opening the door and offering a hand. "My lady." He said, a small smile on his face.

Her laughter was musical. She stepped out, smoothing her dress before pulling her cardigan over her bare arms, throwing in a mock curtsey for good measure. "Thank you very much, kind sir." She looked up at the red sign, white calligraphy on the window. "Tony's? Huh. Would you believe I've never been here?"

"I wouldn't. I hear he serves the best Italian food in town." He grinned at her. "I've never been here either; not that I can remember."

They walked inside and were soon seated in a corner booth, where they were quickly served with a bottle of red wine and bread, by a perky young brunette by the name of Adelaide. Soft music played over the restaurant speakers as they began to talk with one another after placing their orders.

"So. How is the diner?" She asked, pressing her palms together as she rested them in her lap. He smiled.

"It's nice. It's not hard work, and I get to see people; make friends."

She nodded. "And are you staying at Granny's now, or still with that older lady..."

"Oh I'm still at Maggie's. Her home is...cozy. Warm. She has a few horses and I help around the house some. We get along well, and somehow...well, it just feel like home there. We're both lonely people, so it works."

"I can understand that." Mary replied with a nod. "Before Emma showed up...I don't know, having a roommate is just better. Someone to talk to. I mean, don't tell her this, cause she'll think I'm a nut job, but it just feels right having her there; like she is supposed to be there. It's strange, really."

They went back and forth, some times saying a lot and sometimes not saying enough, but the silence was not uncomfortable or awkward.

"Well, if this isn't an unwelcome surprise." A dry voice came from a dark corner of their viewpoint. Regina Mills appeared, moving into the light of the table, causing David and Mary to lean back, clutching each others hands under the table. There was something wicked about this woman that both were able to sense, her mere presence often causing them to become defensive and tense.

"Madame Mayor." David's voice was mono-toned and flat, uninterested and irritated. While he had still been with Kathryn, he had been forced to endure many a meeting with the woman and she had always rubbed him the wrong way. There was something inherently unpleasant about the woman, something that indicated she couldn't and shouldn't be trusted with anything; a seemingly hidden agenda with every word spoken.

"Out for a night on the town?" Her tone was clipped and ridged. "Has the divorce from your wife been finalized?"

"As you've referred to her as my wife, I would assume you already know the answer to that." He was sharper this time, his heart rate spiking as he felt his neck get hot. He felt Mary's hand on his thigh under the table, a light squeeze of support which brought him back down from his anger. "No, it has not; not that it's any of your business, but there seems to be some sort of...bureaucratic nonsense in the way."

The mayors blood red lips spread into a wide grin, framing her teeth in an almost predatory manner. "Still, you think you'd have better compassion for your wife. How do you think this affects her?"

"Well, Regina, as he and you've said before, their lives aren't anyone's business but their own."

Mary's voice startled both of them, but it was the Mayor who looked the most taken aback. Sweet, quiet, insecure Mary was staring straight at the Mayor, eyes slightly narrowed. Regina pursed her lips.

"It's so easy of you to take something that isn't yours." There was an edge to her voice, a fire in her eyes that made both at the table uneasy, as if it were not Kathryn that she was speaking of.

"Enough." David's voice brooked for little argument. "Regina, I assure you, Kathryn is well aware of the situation. Now if you would please, you are interrupting my evening."

She looked ready to explode, but the mostly full restaurant with many of the nearest patrons subtlety eavesdropping kept her from losing her cool. "Well, I'll leave you to your meal then; I hope your decisions don't come back to haunt you, Ms. Blanchard." She ground out, her fingers clenching at her side, her tone exuding completely different sentiment. She turned to leave, stopping to take her coat from the hook where she had sat earlier

"And I thank you for your concern, _Ms. Mills_." Mary replied, tone sugary sweet, but with the lack mayoral title evident. Regina stiffened and glanced back for a moment, her eyes narrowed in anger before stalking away, leaving the couple shaken, but undeterred. They focused on their plates, quietly contemplating what had just taken place.

"I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry. Especially speaking for you...I don't know what came over me." Mary said softly, taking her hands back into her own lap, nervous that she had overstepped her bounds. He gazed at her for a moment and sighed.

"No, you really probably shouldn't have. But she'll survive. I did let Kathryn know we would be seeing each other. Besides," He offered his quirky little half smile, sending her stomach into flips and knots. "It was kind of exciting to see you stand up to her. For both of us. It felt..."

"Right." Mary finished for him, and they both smiled at each other, unawares of their silent audience, who had taken in the exchange with the Mayor and the couple, and become distinctly aware of a strange sense of rightness themselves.

Across town, Regina swept into her home within the hour, slamming the door behind her. The nerve of that woman! The nerve of them all! Humiliated, she raced into her room, again slamming the door as she worked at the scarf around her neck, throwing it against the door without bothering to pick it up.

It was that Emma Swan, she was sure of it still. Mary Margaret Blanchard was a spineless, insecure ball of nothing before that woman came to town-just as Regina had intended it. Her step-daughter had been frustratingly daring and stubborn to a fault in their other land, always seemingly in the wrong place at the wrong time, interfering in her affairs. Ruining her life.

She stripped from her three piece skirt suit, putting her clothes away and when she was in her sleepwear clenched the edge of her dresser as she stared into the mirror overhead and seethed. None of this had begun to happen until that blonde harlot had stepped foot in this town and now everything-Henry, David, _Graham_, and now her weasely little step child-was falling apart.

She had to figure out why. And then she would have to get rid of her, before worse damage became of it.

* * *

><p>He watched them as they walked together, hands intertwining as their eyes never left each others, the tense exchange with the Mayor all but forgotten. They could not see him hidden beneath the large willow trees, his leather jacket zipped shut and his helmet tight over his head. Not that he believed they would see him if he was out there, in broad daylight, naked as a jaybird-they were positively blissful as they opted to walk back to Mary Margaret's in the cool evening, the bright moon shining down upon them. It seemed a scene right out of a movie.<p>

All was happening as it should be-Emma's return, their natural characteristics returning slowly but surely; their memories should follow eventually, but none could be sure who would be first or if it would be swift.

But that's why he was here; it was his job to tell the tale. He shifted so his weight completely took to his bike, and he brought his leg up to kick the stand back, waiting for the couple to disappear from view before he walked a few feet with it, and loudly sped off in the opposite way.

* * *

><p>The light woke him before anything else could, warming his skin to an uncomfortable level. He shifted, blinking wearily as he tried to gain his bearing.<p>

He was in Snow's room.

He blinked, shaking his head, shaking off the remnant of his sleep mind. _Snow?_ He almost laughed to himself; where in the hell did that come from? _Mary's room_.

In her bed. In nothing but a thin white undershirt and his boxer shorts.

For a moment he worried, pushing himself up, catching his breath. No, no they hadn't; she was in sleep shorts and a tank top as well, but he knew for sure, they had not had more than a glass of wine, had not done more than lain in the bed together and talked of all things important and not.

She shifted at his movement with a snore, burying her face into the pillow and pulling her quilt up around her shoulders. He grinned; so she was a late sleeper, unlike he who was always up with the sun, but that didn't worry him. It would give him time to wake up and relax; as much as he hoped that it wasn't true, but Mary was a single, attractive woman, so it was surely possible she woke up with men in her bed enough, he didn't want to be there to startle her.

He made his way into the bathroom, turning on the sink and washing up a bit before tossing one of the hand towels over his shoulder as he rinsed with some mouthwash before heading toward the open area of the apartment.

"I was wondering if you had stayed over." Emma's wry voice startled him and he stopped, straightening up quickly._ Damn_. He'd forgotten she was here.

"Morning." He offered, a small half smile finding it's way onto his face. "Not so much a sleeper like your roommate."

"Nope. Always been an early riser." She seemed to force a half smile, fluttering about behind the kitchen island with a contained sort of chaos. "I was gonna have some coffee, you want?"

He chuckled. "I would love it." He slid onto one of the bar stools, leaning with his elbows on the counter. "I've always been a morning person too. I hope we didn't wake you last night."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "No worries, I'm a pretty deep sleeper." She went about messing with the coffee maker before turning to him. "Did you guys have a good date night?"

He frowned now. "For the most part. The time with Mary was amazing," He was quick to state it at Emma's raised eyebrows. "But Regina saw us at the restaurant and was her usual, cordial self."

Emma contained a groan; what was it with that woman and having her finger in every pie in town? "Yeah, she seems to superimpose herself into most people's business around here. Although, I know she is Kathryn's friend and sometimes, friends can be pretty protective..." She faded off, hoping that David remembered her comment from days before. His smirk told her he did.

"I have been nothing but honest with Kathryn." He insisted. "I even let her know I was seeing Mary Margaret. And she's already been on a date with another man, that she was seeing before I came out of the coma. I think he's a gym teacher at the high school?" He shrugged, truly unsure. "I honestly haven't asked. I don't even think...I'm happy she's happy but what she does doesn't bother me. I don't think what I do bothers her, either, as much as the mayor would like it to be so." He shrugged, shifting on his bar stool. "She is very...involved, in the community, don't you think?"

Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes. "It really seems she can't help herself. It's almost as if she can't keep everything perfectly in line, it will fall apart. I really don't know. There's just something about her that is really off..."

He nodded. "I'm cautious around her too. I don't completely feel her actions are honorable. Like that park? Seems pretty convenient to me."

Emma scoffed. "Yeah, right? I feel almost set up." She shook her head as she sipped at her mug, before deciding to change the subject; Regina never put her in a good mood. "That's a pretty nasty scar you got there." She remarked, setting the cup of coffee in front of him. She set the sugar and cream out too, passing him the milk when he reached for it. "That from your accident?"

He hadn't really thought of it but he supposed it was the best explanation. He looked down at the collar of his thin undershirt and realized the racer back and the boxers were all he still wore. He flushed. "I'm sorry, I really should get dressed."

She waved it off. "No worries; I have a feeling before long, you'll be around here more than I am." She smiled now, a real one, and sat down across from him, offering a plate of bagels she had probably picked up earlier. "What exactly happened anyway?"

He shook his head, his hand ghosting over the raised pink flesh. It was pretty bad, and there were more on his torso in a similar fashion, as if he had been stabbed or cut by glass. "No one really knows. Regina is the one who found me, apparently by the waterside down near the lake. They think I may have been mugged."

Emma snorted. "In Storybrooke? A mugging? I'm pretty sure this towns craziest bit of crime this year was the shoplifting done by those two kids down at the shop mart last week."

He laughed, nodding as he sipped his drink. "You'd think so, but I don't know what else it would've been. I do wonder why I was there of all places but who knows..." He sighed, tracing the arm of the mug with his finger. "I mean, I remember my life with Kathryn but it just doesn't fit, you know? It just doesn't feel right..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to spill to you like this."

"It's really okay. If my roomie's going to start bringing strange men home in the middle of the night, I guess its kind of my duty to get to know them and make sure they're not serial killers."

He brightened; obviously having a bedfellow was not a common occurrence for Mary Margaret. "So have I passed your test?"

"I'll let you know." She set her mug down and picked up her jacket and keys with a sigh. "I have to head out. Tell Mare I said hi."

He nodded, watching her as she gathered her things and left with a casual goodbye. He relaxed back with a sigh, looking around the apartment.

He decided to clean up the breakfast that had been served first, setting aside a plate in the microwave for when Mary Margaret emerged before heading to the bathroom again for a shower. He snuck into her room quietly, grabbing his clothing before lathering up and when he emerged, fully dressed, Mary sat at the counter, a sleepy smile on her face.

"You cleaned up the kitchen." She observed. "Buys me dinner and tidies my house. What a Charmer."

His heart fluttered at the moniker, stomach flipping as something nagged at the back of his brain. He smiled at her as he walked over to greet her with a kiss.

"Good afternoon, princess." He joked, poking fun. "Did you sleep well?" He went and retrieved the plate he had set aside for her. She accepted it with a smile once more and dug in. "This is good; did you make it?"

He shook his head; he could not take credit. "Emma did. She had to run to work." He paused. "We have the day to ourselves, I guess."

She barked a laugh. "Emma? She can't make toast!"

He smirked. "Well, she can make a mean biscuits and gravy with bacon." He leaned toward her as he positioned himself where Emma had stood. "So are you free today?"

She bit off a piece of bacon, almost tearing at it. "I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, I just so happen to have something for us to do. If you're up for it."

His somewhat daring and accusatory tone stoked some sort of competitive flame within her. Her eyes grew sharp, a smile sneaky. "Oh, do you think I can't handle it? I bet I can hang better than you."

"Is that right?" He teased, loping around the counter and wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her off the chair and carrying her into the bedroom. She giggled hysterically.

"David, put me down!" She gasped as tossed her down on the bed. She laid there in front of him, heart beginning to race as he joined her, crawling to her side. "Is this what...?"

It took him a moment to realize what she meant, and his face colored. "Oh...oh no, no, that's not..." He shook his head, a crooked smile emerging. "You're just so cute when you're indignant, I couldn't help myself." He sobered. "I would never put that sort of pressure on you, Mary Margaret."

She turned on her side, her body facing his. Her finger began to trace a circle on his stomach as she pulled herself to let her head settle on his chest. "You don't want to?" She asked softly. She closed her eyes and smiled softly as she felt his chest rumble under her head as he chuckled.

"_That,_ is not what I said." His voice was low and husky, and she let her hand stop on his stomach, flattening it out. She looked up at him, her chin on his chest in silence.

She wasn't sure what was the driving factor, but something stirred inside of her, something she couldn't remember ever feeling before and yet it was so familiar. She started up at his jawline, peppering soft kisses along it until she reached his mouth. She pushed herself up, separating their lips for just a moment. She blinked lazily and met his gaze, cautious and hopefully at all the same time.

"Mary Margaret..." He whispered.

"I want to David." She kissed him. "Emma's gone," A kiss again. "We have the whole day to ourselves." She lowered her head once more and this time the kiss was deep and intense and he kissed back just as hungry now. Mary sat up and David followed, peeling off his plaid button down. Mary grabbed at the hem of his white undershirt and pulled it up over his head smoothly, and he returned the favor in kind.

He grabbed her firmly at the waist and spun her to the mattress, sitting up on his knees as she worked at the buttons on his jeans while he leaned in and pulled her toward him, gasping as he took her mouth in his own.

"David..." She whispered. "_David_..."

God, she needed this. She felt his fingers hook in her waistband of her sleep shorts and she arched her hips upward, allowing them to slide down her legs. He lowered his head to his chest, kissing around her neck and down to her breasts, sucking gently on her nipple before continuing down the middle of her torso until he reached the dents of her hips. He ran his lips lightly where her panty line usually was with a warm exhale, drawing a soft moan from her lips as she pulled him back up to her and kissed him once more. He positioned himself above her, moving himself between her legs and paused, looking into her eyes.

"You're sure?"

"What a buzz kill that would be." She replied with a smile and kissed him, pulling him close. He lowered himself toward her and they fell into each other slowly at first, soon moving together like there had never been with anyone else.

* * *

><p>AN: So I like putting little Easter eggs in these stories, since I'm slightly obsessed with Disney. See if you can get it :)<p> 


End file.
